Never Feel Love
by XxGrace.Jones.20xX
Summary: Bella is on a mission to make peace in Forks. She can feel no love or can she?
1. Chapter 1: Falling for Desire

Flames are said to course through the pits of hell but as an angel I know that is not true. In fact hell is quite cold; a place of no emotion; a place of eternal sadness. A place called hell. Only angels of the underworld are allowed through its gates. You wouldn't think the angel of immortality is an angel of the underworld, would you? The world on the other side did not interest me at all but humanity was a different thing completely. I was an angel that felt envy. As an angel my name is Iwona to my parents but to those who know me best is Isabella. I have never felt or given my love to another unless I had a chance to visit earth. My heart's desire was to live on earth. That dream was about to become reality. Gabriel, Lillian and I had a mission that required us on earth. It was going to be fabulous.

A light as bright as the sun appeared as we fell into the town of Forks, Washington. The cleaners beforehand had set up our house. Gabriel's new name was Emmett Swan; Lillian's was Rosalie Swan as I was Isabella Swan. Lillian and Gabriel were to act as my parents as I was to attend Forks High School. Our jobs were to make Forks a better place that will spread to places all around. Peace, all we want is peace. But I wanted something greater. Something only humans could truly feel; love. Love is a fascinating essence only mortal's feel. Love.


	2. Chapter 2: Something I hated

**Chapter Two**

As I walked into the house we were to stay in for a long time until our mission was complete. The house was quite small as we entered I looked around curiously. The living room was small with a worn red couch and an old TV in front of it with a coffee table that looked really old.

The kitchen was reasonably small with one counter and two cupboards underneath it and two small cupboards above leaving a small space to put food on it. There was also a small table with four chairs in the centre of the kitchen. I looked up from my place examining the kitchen to see Emmett looking at me curiously and looking at the kitchen in distaste. He hated that he was being forced to do this mission I could tell. I gave him a soft smile and went upstairs to look at my bedroom as I examined the closet unhappily I hated human clothes a lot. They gave me no room to spread my wings and have the chance to fly and soar in the clouds as I have always wanted to. It is my nature; I am an angel after all.

I folded in my wings as they sank into my skin as I was able to put on clothes without tearing them. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose grey top and a plain hoody. I looked at myself in the mirror with sadness; I was nothing special as what humans would think when they think of angels. I was plain; I had ordinary looks with nothing special about me. My brunette hair fell in long waves until my waist; my hair was limp and lifeless as me. My skin was as white as snow that stood out from everybody else and that did not tan at all no matter how much sunlight hit.

I knew a lot about humanity as I have always looked upon it through windows so I could learn what they learned. I even managed to get a few books that are all classics now, most by Jane Austen. She is my all time favourite author; her writing just brings me to a time where I would be accepted. Nothing about her writing is fake and the romance makes it easy for me to feel love and imagine what it would be like to find the one. Not that I can ever find the 'one'.

I looked around my small room that had a bed with purple covers and a desk that had a laptop and book on the side I could write on. There was a shelf above the bed that had loads of books on it that were all my favourites. I picked up pride and prejudice and slouched on my bed reading it, as the words flowed to me of love and heartbreak.

I looked at the window thinking of what was to come tomorrow in my new life attending high school. I was happy but at the same time scared of achieving my heart's desire.


	3. Chapter 3: Shock of Fireworks

**Hey everyone here is chapter Three all the pictures will be on my profile if you want to look.**

**Chapter Three**

As mourning soon came I got up and stretched walking into the bathroom with my toiletries and my set of clothes for the day. I cleaned myself up and got ready for my first day in High School. As I was in my room brushing my hair Rosalie came in with a pair of scissors and smiled at me.

"I thought you would appreciate a new look for a new life."

I smiled at her and nodded my head at her to say that it was okay. When my hair was finally finished I looked in the mirror to see my hair actually looked alive as it now reached a couple of inches below my shoulder. I was wearing a t-shirt that said delicious with blue skinny jeans and mild blue sneakers.

As I walked downstairs I grabbed an apple and started munching on it as Emmett and Rosalie sat their drinking coffee to get used to being human although I could see the distaste on their faces as they drank the warm murky substance.

"So Emmett what are you going to do today?" I asked Emmett looking at him curiously.

"Well Isabella I am going to teach English at your school." I looked at him blankly not registering what he was actually telling me.

Slowly I said, "Your. Going. To. Work. At. My. School!"

I looked to Rosalie silently praying she won't be doing the same.

"What are you doing today?"

She replied quickly assuring me, "I am going to volunteer down at the community centre and the pet adoption shop."

Rosalie always had affection for animals as well as humans. I smiled at her happily it was bad enough Emmett was coming to school with me as it would be so embarrassing. I really hope he won't be teaching me.

As I looked at my watch I saw I have fifteen minutes to get to school.

"Oh Crap! We're going to be late!" I ran a grabbed my bag, flinging open the door and hopping into my car.

It was a Jaguar XJ220 1997 a classic that looked quite modern and should fit in. How wrong I was.

As I drove into the school car park there were all old cars that looked second hand apart from a Volvo that was parked in the back of the car park and away from the crowd. I parked next to it grabbing my bag and heading into the office to see a kind looking old woman.

"Hello Dear, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes maybe you can, I am the new student; Isabella Swan."

"Oh...Right I remember now dear, welcome to Forks High just take this form and make sure it is signed by all your teachers then give it to me at the end of the day." She said looking at me through her glasses kindly.

I smiled at her and walked away with the slip and a map as I went to my first lesson; English but with Mr Swan. I sighed really annoyed that I would be having my 'dad' first lesson. As I walked down the hall, I entered the class which was quite empty and I sat down at a desk at the back by the window where I laid out my things and grabbed a pencil as I started sketching on my paper. As I looked up people were rushing in to get in before class started.

A girl with spiky hair came and sat next to me, she had emerald green eyes with dark brown hair. She looked like an evil pixie, a small evil pixie that is. She soon introduced herself to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen you must be Isabella Swan."

"Call me Bella," I replied smiling at her "nice to meet you Alice."

"I can tell were going to be best friends always and forever."

As Emmett drew the class to attention the girls all sighed dreamily and I sighed under my breath.

"That is so gross!" I murmured to Alice.

"Why is it he is a hot teacher..." Alice replied dreamily.

I stared at her disgusted, "he's my dad!"

At that point Alice snapped out of it and stared at me wide eyed as Emmett soon interrupted.

"Hello Class my name is Mr Swan and I will now be your literature teacher as we will be studying Jane Austen's greatest work Pride and Prejudice." The boys all in our class groaned and slouched looking dully at the ceiling.

Emmett continued throwing me into the sharks, "We also have a new student at the back there called Isabella Swan." Every pair of eyes in that room all looked at me as I looked away awkwardly cursing Emmett inside.

The boys were looking at me like I was a piece of meat as the girls looked at me examining to see if I was a threat. Soon Emmett called everyone back to attention as we started to read Pride and Prejudice. When the class ended I was so happy I almost ran out of the class eager to get out of a tension filled class. The next three lessons passed in a blur as Alice invited me to sit with her and her brother and boyfriend.

I relatively accepted as we entered the canteen and got in the cue for our food; I grabbed and apple with a sprite as me and Alice walked over to a table with the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen sitting there as Alice introduced me all I saw was him as he looked at me with a gaping mouth. I quietly murmured my greetings towards him and the other guy.

Alice soon introduced them to me as Edward and Jasper. Jasper had earth green eyes with shaggy dark brown hair that fell irregularly around his face. Jasper was wearing a Grey t-shirt with black jeans and plain grey sneakers that looked comfortable, stylish but still casual.

However Edward had gorgeous copper hair that fell into an uneven hay stack that didn't look out of place on his face. He had teal blue eyes that I could stare into for all eternity that gave me a sense of calm and release. He was wearing a checker calm coloured shirt with a dark brown leather coat and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. As we all talked quietly through lunch I could see the girls glaring at me as they looked at me sitting next to Edward. Soon the bell rung to cue the end of lunch.

"So Bella what do you have next?" Alice asked me.

"I have biology with Mr Tanner," I told her unsure of what to do and why she is asking me this.

"Oh Edward has that next to, I am sure he can show you to class with him."

At this point I knew why Alice asked she was going to play matchmaker with me and her brother. She ran off tagging poor Jasper along with her who gave us an encouraging smile leaving me and Edward alone. Edward gave me a crooked smile as we started to walk along.

"Bella can you do me a favour?" Edward asked.

"...Sure..." I answered hesitantly unsure what he was actually asking my help for.

Suddenly as a stuck up strawberry blonde came walking up to us closer Edward grabbed me as Fireworks alighted with our joined lips. Edward was kissing me with so much passion I couldn't help but kiss him back as I started to feel the heat surrounding us. A huff sounded and the strawberry stalked past us leaving me blushing as I looked up at Edwards who seemed to be draw to my lips.

"Were going to be late for class Bella." Edward said and before we entered our class he drew me to him and we kissed once more before entering the class me obviously flustered.

I realised something at that moment; I actually felt a foreign feeling towards Edward. Could it be love?

I shook that feeling off quickly; it couldn't be possible. Angel's didn't feel human emotions we never felt love unless we were mated which could never happen to me. Angel of Immortality.


	4. Chapter 4: Realizing my Feelings

**Chapter Four**

As I went home I thought about the kiss that made my world a light.

Why did he make me want to kiss him senseless?

Why did I feel the largest fireworks when I was around him?

More importantly; did I love him?

Could I love him?

Can Angel's love?

Can I control myself around him unlike the past angel of Immortality who fell in love with in an angel or so the legend goes.

Two weeks seemed to past as my feelings began to develop. I was thinking about Edward as I drove home.

As I got home Rosalie and Emmett didn't appear to be there. I looked around and read a note to say they had gone to Seattle for a charity campaign. I guess this was their beginning of making peace. I want and laid on my bed thinking about him and only him, Edward.

We could never be together or I would break like a china doll.

I live eternally, he will not, he will die. And I will be broken.

Even Angel's are made of clay.

My phone buzzed as Alice called me;

"Hey Alice!" I said as cheerfully as I could manage.

"Hey Bella, what are you up to?" She asked.

"Oh...I'm just reading my favourite works of Austin." I replied cautiously not knowing what to expect.

"Oh ok...how would you like to come to my house for a sleepover?" she asked as Emmett and Rosalie opened the front door.

"I don't know Ali; I'd have to ask my dad I'll call you back in five."

"Sure...Bells and we both hung up as I bound down the stairs.

I mentally warned Rosalie as we both prepared for the explosion that was surely Emmett.

I looked at Emmett with adoring puppy eyes as he sighed looking at me, "What do you want Isabella?"

I hoped up and down looking at him, pouting at him; "Can I please, please, please go to Alice's for a sleep over!"

I begged him clinging to him in desperation as he sighed heavily signalling I had won.

"Ok Isabella, but be careful."

I squealed and practically leaped on him wrapping my arms around him tightly, I'm pretty sure I cut off his oxygen. I called Alice back immediately confirming it.

As I ran up to my room I packed my makeup, toiletries, pyjamas, jeans, a dark blue shirt and my hair things. I was soon in my car driving towards Alice's house. As I pulled up Alice herself came running down from her doorway and was hugging me so tight I felt myself turning blue with lack of air. As I gently pried her fingers from around me I could finally breathe as I looked up and my breathe was once again gone away.

There at the door was Edward, my love, the one who made fireworks light. I gave him a small smile as he returned me a crooked grin.

As we entered the house I was introduced to their parents Elizabeth Cullen and Edward Cullen Sr. Elizabeth gave me a small smile and gestured for me to enter the kitchen with her for a moment. I followed her as we prepared some cookies for the slumber party.

The silence was soon broken, "Bella? Do you know Edward has feelings for you?"

I looked at her questionably as she smiled ruefully at me.

"Ever since he has met you and Alice has talked about you, his face alights at the sound of just your name."

As I looked at her caring face and kind eyes I could tell she was telling me the truth as I blushed looking down while quietly saying; "I think I am falling for Edward too."

It was completely true and I knew it deep down as she pulled me in for a tight hug. Suddenly I felt a nervous feeling deep down inside of me.

Bang

Smash

Bam

As Elizabeth and I ran out I saw a sight that shocked me to the core as I saw five vampires holding Edward Sir, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and my beloved Edward. As I looked at them I felt my world crashing down as I looked at the person coming from the shadows. Once an Angel that had fallen, Iowana like me named Luciana.

I screamed as I felt arms wrap around me as my wings unfolded in the most painful I felt I was being tarred inside out. As I fell to the floor in pain I could hear everyone's screams and the loudest scream of Edward.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodnight my Angel

**Chapter Five**

As my wings unfurled I looked towards Emmett and Rosalie who were struggling to get to me. Their wings soon unfolded as well as Alice, Edward Sir, Elizabeth and Edward stared at me.

I fell to the floor in pain staring up at Luciana smirked at me, "Isabella, why are you in such pain, child of mine?"

"It would appear dearest mother the pain is naught of my doing but yours and your evil caused by such acts."

Gasps echoed in the room.

I looked at Emmett who had closed his eyes in pain.

As I looked towards my mother's minions I closed my eyes and used my power to strike them down from holding Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Elizabeth and Edward Sir.

"Run!" I croaked out as I used my powers to hold the minions back from them.

They all ran Edward, my beloved hesitating and being dragged along by Emmett and Edward Sir.

Goodbye my love, my angel, my heart, I thought to myself sully.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes  
>And save these questions for another day<br>I think I know what you've been asking me  
>I think you know what I've been trying to say<br>I promised I would never leave you  
>Then you should always know<br>Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
>I never will be far away<em>

I closed my eyes slowly thinking about Edward, only Edward. It's strange when you feel near your end you still seek comfort in knowing your love even if not in the way you expected but knowing them somehow. I am glad I got to meet my love before my end.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep  
>And still so many things I want to say<br>Remember all the songs you sang for me  
>When we went sailing on an emerald bay<br>And like a boat out on the ocean  
>I'm rocking you to sleep<br>The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart  
>You'll always be a part of me<em>

Joy and happiness plague's my heart as I think of how lucky Edward is to have his family like that. He has had a great human childhood more than what people would have thought possible by the two most wonderful humans I have met so far.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream  
>And dream how wonderful your life will be<br>Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby  
>Then in your heart there will always be a part of me<br>Someday we'll all be gone  
>But lullabies go on and on<br>They never die  
>That's how you and I will be<em>

I am glad to know I will always love Edward, always. He is forever my destiny to know and love him and with my existence drawing to an end I hope all the hopes he finds someone to love him, someone who will take care of him, someone else to take the place I can never fulfil.

My world clouded with darkness as I fell into the pits of darkness dreaming of the one I love as my last thoughts.


End file.
